


Gonna Make You Fall

by Nakimochiku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakimochiku/pseuds/Nakimochiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi fucks Jean with power and control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Make You Fall

“You’re not as much of a big mouth as you like to pretend you are.” Levi says, almost conversationally. He adjusts his cravat until it’s loose around his throat, and braces his hand against the small of Jean’s bare back, controlling the pace of his hips until it feels –

Jean doesn’t think he can reply, thinks he’s been long past speech the moment Levi rolled up his sleeves and pushed him back onto the bed. Levi’s moving so slowly, like he has all the time in the world, like he isn’t driving Jean crazy with each casual thrust, cock opening and filling him and leaving him hungry. Jean chokes out something that sounds like a plea, twisting his fingers in the sheets and rocking back.

“Just like that, baby. You take it so well.” Levi hums, one hand curling around Jean’s hip, nails digging into flushed skin, one hand laying against the curve of his ass while Jean ruts against him, mouth hanging open as he tries desperately to drag air into tight lungs. But every long thrust of Levi’s cock pushes his air right out of him, drags noises he didn’t know he could make out of him.

“F-fuck!” Jean cries. He wants to kick, wants it harder, wants Levi to use all that leashed power and fuck him right into the mattress. But no, he goes slow, grinds deep, pelvis meeting ass in a wet slap of skin that echoes in his ears with the pound of his heart in his throat.

“Tell me how you want it.” Levi leans over his back, the collar of his shirt brushes Jean’s spine, makes him arch to the mouth that fixes at the nape of his neck, bites hard. He hates him. How’s he supposed to tell him anything? How’s he supposed to demand Levi’s cock when he can barely breathe, his brain short circuiting every time the head of Levi’s cock nudges his prostate?

“Fuck!” he sobs out again. Levi’s hands smooth up his chest, pinch at his nipples and then scratch their way back down. “I want – more!” he manages.

If Levi were the type, perhaps he would grin. He just hums, tightens his grip on Jean, and says “very good.” Jean thinks he’s going to go crazy. Those words, that tone. The casual way he pushes Jean’s shoulders down and hikes his ass up for leverage so he can fuck into his with all his strength, all power and speed that moves in and out, carves a path inside him, claiming his body as his own. Jean can’t scream anymore, all his moans blend into one long noise that sounds like Levi’s name, but are too garbled even to his own ears. “You’re fucking perfect like this.” Levi grunts. Jean groans and arches. He likes that, he likes being perfect.

Christ he’s close now, but—He bites the inside of his cheek, writhes beneath Levi impatiently while he scrapes nails along his spine. “Pl-please!” he chokes out. “Can I--?”

“Go on then. You deserve it, you’re being so good.” Jean fucking loses it. Cum spurts from him, and Levi buries his cock deep, grinds into his prostate and drags a hoarse shout from him, until he whimpers Levi’s name. When the man above him comes, it’s with the same control and leashed power he’s displayed throughout their entire encounter, the rhythm of his hips stuttering as he lets his head fall back and bites back a groan.

Jean swears, next time he’ll make him lose control.

**Author's Note:**

> as always. writing strange porn for Mando.


End file.
